In railway systems in recent years, a service for providing passengers with advertisement information including moving images and the like (hereinafter described as advertisement content) using display apparatuses set in cars of a train has been generally adopted.
In reproducing the advertisement content, a railway company performs the reproduction according to, for example, contents of an agreement with an advertiser. The agreement contents include, for example, a period and a time frame for providing passengers with the advertisement content and a total reproduction time and the number of times of reproduction of the advertisement content.
Taking into account the purpose of a company or the like to be an advertiser, i.e., the fact that the company or the like becomes the advertiser for the purpose of realizing profit improvement such as sales promotion of products of the company or the like, in order to accurately learn cost effectiveness of advertisement content provision to train passengers, it is desirable that achievement result such as date and time when the advertisement content is reproduced and the number of times of the reproduction is provided from the railway company to the advertiser. This is because, although the advertisement content is provided, when an expected effect is not obtained or when an effect fades in, the advertiser considers it necessary to take measures for, for example, changing details of the advertisement content or reviewing the agreement contents to change the time frame for reproducing the content and the number of times of the reproduction, a counter value to be paid, and the like.
Patent Literature 1 describes a technology for realizing effective commercial (advertisement content) broadcasting. According to the technology described in Patent Literature 1, a company charges an advertiser for broadcasting according to broadcasting achievement data of a broadcasted CM. Therefore, the advertiser can pay only a counter value for the actual broadcasting of a commercial and reduce useless expenditure.